


A Surprise Return

by yikesoof5678



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesoof5678/pseuds/yikesoof5678
Summary: A sleepover. His best friend just invited him over to a sleepover. Yoosung was very excited, he hasn't really had a chance to hang out with Saeyoung in a long time. He had college to deal with and Saeyoung had a lot of work to deal with, but tonight they finally have a chance to just relax and spend some together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in two parts, but those parts will be combined as they take place one after another.

A sleepover. His best friend just invited him over to a sleepover. Yoosung was very excited, he hasn't really had a chance to hang out with Saeyoung in a long time. He had college to deal with and Saeyoung had a lot of work to deal with, but tonight they finally have a chance to just relax and spend some time together.

Yoosung already had everything he needed for the sleepover ready. He was just waiting in anticipation for when the clock struck 18:00, it felt like forever for him until it finally did hit 18:00. Yoosung quickly made his way out of his apartment and down the street to the bus stop, where he waited five minutes for the bus to arrive. After the forty minute bus ride, he got off at the stop that was closest to Saeyoung's house. Then he walked for about fifteen minutes until he finally reached Saeyoung's doorstep.

Yoosung knocked on the door and waited for answer. After a few minutes, the door opened. Yoosung was greeted by a familiar face with a familiar smile. "Hello Seven!" the blond gamer shouted before wrapping his arms around his friend in an embrace. Saeyoung chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. After a few seconds, they let go of each other. Saeyoung sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Look... I know I said that we were going to have a lot of time to hang out tonight but, I got a little behind on my work and I need to catch up on it. Can you keep yourself occupied for a little while as I finish my work, then we can play LOLOL?" The blond gamer nodded and made his way over to the couch. He sat down, took out his phone and started playing mobile games. After a few hours, Yoosung was still on his phone, waiting for his hacker friend to finish his work. The college student was disappointed that he hadn't got to hang out with his best friend, but he was too tired to stay up and wait any longer. He layed down on the couch and soon fell asleep. When Yoosung woke up, he was surprised to see that he had a blanket on him and a note next to him. He picked the note up and read it:

_Dear Yoosung, I'm very sorry that I was never able to play LOLOL with you. Something has come up and I have to leave home to go on a "business trip" for a few months. I'm so sorry, but when I come back, I will make it up to you, I promise. ~God 707 ♡_

Yoosung was slightly disappointed, but Saeyoung's work was far more important than hanging out with him, so it's okay. The gamer stayed at his best friend's home for a few more hours, until he felt it was best to go back home.

A few weeks passed, Yoosung was still a bit disappointed but he reassured the other RFA members that he was fine. He honestly didn't know why he was so upset that he didn't get a chance to hang out with Saeyoung. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He was very surprised to see Saeyoung standing there. "Seven?! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a business trip?" The redhead smiled and hugged Yoosung, "I'm home early, let's just say I got the pink slip for slacking off." "But, Seven, your job is important! Did you get fired because of me?! Where are you going to find another job!?" Saeyoung let go of Yoosung and locked eyes with him. He smiled and said,

_**"Finding a job: that's easy; finding someone to truly love, that isn't."** _


	2. Scary Thoughts

_**"Finding a job: that's easy; finding someone to truly love, that isn't."** _

Those words kept repeating over and over again in Yoosung's head.  _Seven loved him?_ "Yes, Yoosung, I'm being serious. I love you." Seven said, as if he was reading the younger boy's mind. "I hope you can believe me. I know I've done my fair share of teasing you before. But, I truly do love you."

A million thoughts were racing through Yoosung's head. The thought that was winning this race was 'Why?'

_'Why does he love me? I'm not good enough for him,, Even though he said it wasn't, this is probably all just a joke. There's no way in hell he could ever love a piece of garbage like me.'_

More thoughts just like that quickly flooded Yoosung's mind. He looked Saeyoung in the eyes, who smiled in return, not knowing what was going through Yoosung's head. The gamer then started to cry and ran to the bathroom. He hurriedly slammed and locked the door behind him and sunk to the floor.

Saeyoung ran after him but didn't catch him before the door was locked. He knocked in a panicked manner and tried to open the door. "Yoosung?! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" The last question just intensified Yoosung's crying. Now Seven thought it was his own fault that Yoosung was upset. The blond felt like such a failure. He didn't mean for this to happen but he just fell apart. He wished Seven didn't see this side of him. If Seven really had loved him before, he probably didn't anymore.

It took Yoosung a few hours to fully and completely calm down, but Saeyoung stayed at the door the whole time. The second he heard a "click", the redhead immediately opened the door and slid down next to Yoosung. He embraced the blond and started to ask what was wrong. "I'm fin-"

"Please don't lie, just tell me what's wrong." "Fine, fine." Yoosung said and looked up at Saeyoung, "You're just,, so cool and amazing and I don't even come near being as great as you. You said it wasn't a joke, but I can't help but believe that it has to be one. I mean,, look at me! I'm a poor college student who wastes his life playing video games and can barely afford to feed himself. I just-.. I just don't see why you'd want to be with me of all people."

"Oh Yoosung.. It may not seem like it to you, but you truly are amazing. You're caring and thoughtful. And, although you're innocent, you aren't stupid. There's so many reasons I love you and words couldn't even begin to describe any of them."

"S-Seriously?" Yoosung asked. He was shocked. Saeyoung just nodded back and the gamer returned his hug. _**"I love you too."**_


End file.
